Galaxy's Total Drama Island
by GalaxyRemixZ
Summary: Galaxy's Total Drama Island is a reimagining competition fanfiction written by GalaxyRemixZ, it's basically the original season but with my own original twists and ideas. Who will win and walk away with the million dollar cash prize? Lindsay? Heather? Trent? Duncan? Ezekiel? Courtney? Sadie? DJ? Eva? Gwen? Owen? or even Noah? Find out only on my TDI!
1. Overview

**Total Drama Island** sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of **twenty-two teens** at **Camp Wawanakwa,** a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win**$100,000.** The competition is hosted by **Chris McLean,** who is assisted by the camp's chef, **Chef Hatchet.** At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the **"Screaming Gophers"** and the **"Killer Bass".** In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is **eliminated** from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the **Dock of Shame** to the**Boat of Losers,** which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris. About halfway through the season, the teams are **disbanded,** after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continues until two players remain in the game. Then they'll fight once more in order to win the **ultimate prize and status.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 01

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean." The man says before continuing, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now! Here's the deal…" The camera moves to a different angle to show Chris walking up the dock, "...Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this rundown summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat, haha…" Chris chuckles and then sensibly continues, "...And leave Total Drama Island for good." The camera pans out then zooms in on Chris near the bonfire.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which, lets face it they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other." Chris pauses for dramatic effect.

"Each moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on… Total... Drama... Island!" Chris finally announces before the theme begins to play.

After the theme, the camera is pointing straight towards Chris who is back on the dock, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, its time to meet the first eleven campers! We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little peod, thats probably why." Chris says before the boat arrives.

"What so we're staying here?" A tall tanned girl asks.

"Yes, yes you are Courtney. But my crib with A/C is down the stream, that away" Chris points in the direction of the main lodge.

"Great! This is exactly what I signed up for!" Courtney says angrily before taking her luggage and herself to the other end of the dock.

"Eva!" Chris announces as a muscular girl steps off the boat and silently walks to the end of the dock. "Nice, glad you could make it"

"Hi, I'm Courtney!" Courtney introduces herself to the mute. "That's rude"

"Noah!" Chris announces once again as a small weak-looking guy steps off the boat.

"Wow, its so good to be here" Noah says sarcastically. "Way to lie about our accommodation it fooled everyone"

"Yeah and nice way to put your sarcasm into place" Chris says. "Wait. This isn't your stereotype is it cause I won't last with you around"

"mhm it is so… Good luck with that!" Noah says before walking to the end of the dock where Courtney and the silent Eva are standing.

"Beth!" Chris announces as a small nerdy looking farm girl comes bounding towards him.

She jumps onto him and wraps her hands around his neck, "Its so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Thanks…" Chris awkwardly says before pushing Beth aside, "Geoff!"

"How's it going dudes! Wooohooo!" Geoff shouts whilst riding on the boat, as soon as it reaches the dock he jumps off and says, "Its so good to be here man!"

"Its okay man!" Chris says, "Just head over there and we'll be almost ready to start man!

"Seriously, there's more words in the English dictionary than 'Man' to describe someone. You should look at it sometime you might learn something" Noah says.

"Won't do! Time is way too precious to waste looking at a book with words and meanings" Chris says before continuing.

"Hey everyone, this is Lindsay" Chris says as a beautiful and busty blonde steps off the boat with the aid of Chris.

"Thanks Kyle!" Lindsay says.

"Its Chris" he corrects her but it doesn't sink in.

"Who's Chris? Is that Chris over there?" Lindsay asks, pointing to Eva.

"No thats Eva and she's a girl, well I think she is anyway" Chris says confused, "Anyway I'm Chris the host!"

After the his announcement the clueless goof still looks at him spellbound. "Wait your Chris McLean! I'm a huge fan of yours, are you contestant as well? Be on my team!" Lindsay says happily.

Chris sighs and then facepalms before shoving Lindsay out the way of the camera. "Here's DJ!"

"Yo Chris what's up! Where's the hot tub at?" DJ says before high fiving Chris.

"Oh its somewhere, you'll find it" Chris says before DJ takes his luggage to the end of the dock.

"Looked a lot different on the application form" DJ mutters to himself before reaching the end of the dock.

"Welcome… Ezekiel!" Chris announces as a young weird looking guy steps off the boat.

"I think I see a bird" Ezekiel replies.

"You know Ezekiel, a little advice here, try not to get yourself voted off too early in the game. Even though you were raised by weird prairie people, not everything they say is true" Chris advises Ezekiel whose listening very intently.

"Yes sir!" Ezekiel salutes and then takes himself to the end of the dock, no luggage to be seen.

"That's just… Wow" Courtney says in disbelief.

"Next up is…" Chris begins before being interrupted by the sound of very loud rap music.

"What's up people? LeShawna's in the house!" A small big butt-ed girl shouts over the music whilst its still on its way towards the island.

"Nice!" Chris says whilst LeShawna heads to the others, where she high fives DJ. "Next up are… Katie and Sadie"

"Look Katie its a summer camp" Sadie says like a giddy child.

"What?! We're staying at a summer camp not a five star resort… Bummer" Katie replies.

"But wait, I've always wanted to go to summer camp" Sadie says to a now tearful Katie.

"Oh my gosh, same here" Katie's tears almost simultaneously disappear, then they both run towards the end of the dock with their pinkies linked and raised up in the air.

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet a pair of twins!" Lindsay says before wrestling both of them to the floor in a hugging manor.

Sadie shoves Lindsay off them both, "Oh no we're not twins, we're just inseparable best friends!"

"Oh now I see…" Lindsay gives them a blank, clueless facial expression before Chris cuts in.

"Oh and by the way girls, you're competing as an individual not as a pair on the show" Chris says.

"Sure" They both say in unison before allowing Chris to continue.

"Here is… Cody!" Chris announces as a small geeky looking boy steps off the boat, hands in pocket.

"Yo Chris…" Cody inspects the rest of the group mostly looking at the girls, "Well I see the ladies have already arrived" He pulls out his chick magnet charms only to get smiles, nothing more.

"Not all of the my man, not all of them…" Chris says as Cody grabs his things and heads to the rest of the cast, "Next up is… Tyler!"

A bulky, jock-type teen appears on the camera water skiing towards the dock, Before failing and uncontrollably moving towards the large pile of baggage besides the group.

"Wicked wipe out!" Chris shouts at a semi-conscious Tyler who just gives him a weak thumbs up.

"Its all good, I was meant to do that" Tyler says before staggering to his feet.

"Good because on the first episodes we don't want parents filing lawsuits at the producers because of injuries, take full responsibility for it and we'll all get along just perfectly!" Chris says before turning to face the camera once more, "This is… Gwen!"

She takes one good look before giving Chris a death glare, "Why the f**k would you lie about staying in a five star resort on the application? Is it because if you revealed the true location not even half of us would've signed up! This is stupid oh my God"

"This is why the producers picked you! And don't go talking your way out to God now he ain't gonna help you, because we've got documents which states that you will stay on the island/in the competition until you are voted out, disqualified, quit or leave. Any other reason we won't grant you permission" Chris replies.

"Well can I quit so I won't endure the next eight weeks in this hell hole?" Gwen pleads.

"No because its only the intro episode!" Chris says before pushing Gwen into the direction of the others. "Next up is… Duncan!"

A average sized guy with a black and green mohawk stares angrily at Chris, "You know I don't like surprises."

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that but he also told me to give him a holler and have you sent back to juvie" Chris says.

"Okay then" Duncan says as a sudden smirk brightens up his face.

"Here's our next contestant… Bridgette!" Chris announces as a blonde haired girl in a blue jumper with a surfboard in hand steps off the boat.

"Hi!" Bridgette says as the others welcome her, mainly Geoff.

"Nice board! You surf a lot?" Geoff begins to flirt.

"I do actually, I run a surf shack back in my town. I also teach younger kids and adults if they want to learn" Bridgette says.

"Awesome!" Geoff finishes up before making room next to him for her to stand.

"Anyway, next here is… Trent!" Chris says as the boat re-arrives with a tall guy with jet black hair carrying a rucksack on his shoulders and a guitar case in his hand.

"So this is it?" Trent begins before pausing then looking at the location and the others, "...Alrighty then" He then takes himself to the end of the dock and stands next to Lindsay, smiling at her.

As she smiles back the camera, once again, turns back on Chris so that he can announce the next contestant, "Here is… Harold!" A feeble and dorky looking guy steps off the boat.

He takes a deep breath, stares at the island and makes the others wait before he begins to talk, "So does this mean we're staying at a weird old summer camp and not some high class five star resort?" Chris nods in reply with a grin on his face.

"Yes!" Harold cheers in a subtle tone, "That is so much more favourable to my skills"

"Moving on…" Chris says, awkwardly staring at Harold as he makes his way towards the other seventeen contestants, "Next up is… Owen"

An extremely large guy with blonde hair, wearing a white shirt and green shorts steps off the boat, "CHRIS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He yells taking Chris tightly in his arms.

"OWEN! WELCOME!" Chris announces just as excited as what Owen did.

"WOOHOO!" Owen screams, "THIS IS SO AWESOME! WOOHOO!"

"You just about finished?" Chris asks staring down Owen from high in the air. Owen nods but doesn't place Chris back on the ground, "...Can you put me down?"

"Oh sorry dude!" Owen says calmly before placing Chris back on the dock.

"Thank you" Chris says before turning to the camera, "Next up is…" He's cut off by Lindsay.

"Oh my Gosh…" Lindsay says with an expression that'll make you think she's gonna faint.

All the girls stare on at the oncoming boat, their hearts melting away as a tall, "beautiful", buff teen arrives. "Hi I'm Justin"

"Hi I'm Sadie!" Sadie rushes towards him, pushing down the other girls. "And I'm Katie!" Katie quickly climbs to her feet to introduce herself.

"Well its great to meet you, meet you all in fact" Justin says before getting Sadie and Katie hooked on either arm. "This is gonna be a long season…" He mutters to himself before walking towards the others.

"The wait is almost over now guys, just two more then we can go through the rundown on how everything is gonna work" Chris says before announcing, "Next up is… Izzy!"

"Hi everyone… hi!" Izzy says hyperactively, before running towards the end of the boat, tripping and smacking her face against the edge of the dock.

"Guys she could be extremely hurt!" Courtney says before rushing to her aid by pulling her out the water.

"Wow…" Izzy begins, "That felt so… Good! Except for hitting my chin. Wait, are we having lunch soon?"

"Good call!" Owen agrees in a happy manner.

"Just wait, there's only one more that needs to arrive" Chris says, "Oh and look here she comes now… Heather everyone!"

An asian girl with black hair steps off the boat and pulls off her shades, "No way. I'm calling my parents you cannot make me stay here"

Chris pulls out a large bundle of paper, "You read the papers and I'm now legally obliged to keep you on the show until you are voted out, disqualified, quit or leave for some random reason… And like I've already said, you can't quit or leave in episode one so tough luck"

Heather grunts before walking towards the others, "Okay now since we're all here I need to take a picture for the promos…"

He runs to the main lodge then returns with a camera, "Now all you need to do is get into a position but as a group, its basic stuff" They all get into a position as a group ready for the picture, "Okay say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" They all say in unison as Chris takes the picture.

"Okay guys, let's all head down to the Campfire pit where I shall reveal the lowdown on how the season's gonna work!" Chris says as everyone takes their things and heads there.

* * *

Chris and the rest of the cast are gathered at the pit, "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You dig!? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars."

"Excuse me, if we can I'd like to have a cabin with little miss hottie over here" Trent says pointing to Lindsay.

"We want Justin with us!" Katie and Sadie reply whilst gushing over him.

"If that's allowed then I'd like to request a bunk under her" Duncan asks looking back towards Heather.

"They're not coed are they?" Heather asks startled.

"No… Girls get one side of the cabin and guys the other." Chris says before looking for any other questions.

"Hey Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest" Lindsay asks.

"Okay you are but that's not really how it works here and… it's Chris" Chris says before grabbing a sheet of paper from an intern. "Here's the deal, We're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there; Justin, Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, DJ, Noah, Owen, Eva, Beth, Harold and Tyler. From this moment on you are officially known as… The… Killer Bass!"

"The rest of you over here; Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Heather, Duncan, Cody, Izzy and LeShawna. You guys are officially known as… The… Screaming Gophers! Alright campers you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition…" Chris says before switching to inside the Confessional Booth.

**(CONF) Chris:** ... You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want, let the audience know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest.

**(CONF) LeShawna:** Y'all know LeShawna's gonna win right? On that check it's already got my name on it!

**(CONF) Lindsay:** Wait I don't get it, where's the camera guy?

**(CONF) Gwen:** Wow this sucks so bad…

**(CONF) DJ:** I hope I can make momma proud with my journey on this show! She'll be so pleased with me. But one thing is for sure I don't want to see any challenges that has anything to do with harm to animals, hell no am I taking part!

**(CONF) Trent:** This is gonna be a blast, breeze through the challenges and win the cash, maybe make some friends along the way. What's not to like?

"Okay any questions?" Chris asks as nobody sticks their hands up, "Cool! Let's find your cabins, Bass you're in the east cabin and Gophers in the west."

The Gopher girls all walk towards the west cabin on their half. Heather opens the door, "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little… Summer camp?" She says in a disgusted manner.

Gwen barges past her whilst saying, "No really? I'm sure thats the whole idea, genius."

"Well it wasn't on the application, weird goth girl" Heather replies before walking towards one of the bunks, "And anyway you're not even on this team so get out!"

"She is right 'hun" LeShawna says, walking into the cabin.

"Oh whatever…" Gwen says before picking up her stuff and walking towards the other cabin.

Outside the Bass cabin Lindsay is shouting over to Chris, "Hey Chip, where are the outlets? I need to plug in my straightening irons"

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just along the way. And its Chris!" Chris replies.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic" Lindsay says.

"Not communion, communal" Chris scorns. "It means that you shower together"

"What? No come on" Lindsay says sadly before taking herself and her straightening irons towards the bathroom.

Trent, Noah and Owen all peer out of the doorway to see where the noise is coming from, "Its good that we share a cabin with just guys… Cause then we don't have to listen to constant complaining and bitching the girls always do" Owen says whilst Trent and Noah awkwardly go back inside.

"Yo Chris, is there a chaperone of some kind in this facility?" Geoff asks as Bridgette walks casually into the girls half of the Gopher cabin.

"There's only me and Chef Hatchet, so apart from us you'll be unsupervised" Chris says.

"Nice! But whose Chef Hatchet?" Geoff asks.

"Oh you'll see" Chris says with a devilishly evil laugh before Geoff runs in the cabin after Bridgette.

After that, everyone is suddenly startled by a loud scream coming from the Bass cabin, "Man that white girl can scream" LeShawna says as Trent comes in the doorway.

"What is it? Kill it, kill it!" Lindsay demands as a small, harmless Cockroach scurries along the floor.

"It's okay sweetie" Trent picks up the creature and flings it out of the window before giving Lindsay a hand off the stool she's stood on, "See look all better, and if you see one of them again just give me a call okay?" She nods and blushes before releasing herself from his grip.

* * *

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!" Chef Hatchet demands.

"Excuse me will we be getting all the major food groups? Cause like I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar" Harold says.

"I said, sit your butts down now!" Chef shouts before Harold runs away.

"What trash" Owen whispers to Noah.

"What was that? Come here big guy I didn't hear you" Chef says.

"erm.. erm.. erm… I didn't say anything important" Owen stutters before beginning to walk away.

"I'm sure you didn't, but wait!" Chef says as Owen turns and walks back towards the counter, "Give me your plate" Owen places his plate back down and Chef scoops up the majority of Owen's food off of it and places it on Noah's instead, "I'm sure you don't mind, this scrawny kid looks like he needs more food than you. Cause you're overly fed" Both of them cringe before walking back and taking a seat on the bench.

The plates are already set out for Eva and LeShawna to collect, "Yo what's up girl!" LeShawna asks the mute Eva.

"Don't speak to me, scumbag" Eva speaks for the first time.

"Oh it's gonna be like that is it?" LeShawna asks as Eva nods, before walking away.

Chef waits as he serves Bridgette and DJ, "Has this food got any meat in it?" Bridgette asks with DJ nodding behind her.

"Well it's got all sorts in it, why who's asking?" Chef says.

"We are, we're both vegetarians and we won't eat this muck if it has any sort of meat in it" DJ says lividly.

"Well it does… But I said you WILL eat it three times a day so sit your buts down NOW!" Chef shouts as they both take their tray to the bench.

Finally its Lindsay and Gwen, "My nutritionist said I shouldn't eat food with white dairy in it" Lindsay says to Chef.

"Well I'm sure that won't be a problem since the food looks inedible." Gwen replies before taking her tray from the counter, with Lindsay tailing her.

"Okay guys listen up, since you are all split into your assigned teams the first challenge will start in one hour! Meet me at the top of the cliff, oh and be in your swimsuits cause we're going diving!" Chris announces as everyone gasps.

**(CONF) Duncan:** Cliff diving as a challenge? How easy is that! I'm a delinquent, so this challenge will be simple.

**(CONF) Heather:** Don't splash the cash on the challenges then producers!

**(CONF) Tyler:** Simple challenge for us athletics in the game. Meaning me, I'm gonna fly through this challenge, well… fall I guess.

**(CONF) Izzy:** Like oh my gosh this show is so awesome I could explode, Hopefully the RCMP doesn't find me since I'm like the seventh most wanted in Canada. But ah well!

**(CONF) Sadie & Katie:** This is gonna be so fun oh and we both have a competition running between us, its whoever lasts longer receives a hundred dollars from the loser. Which is reasonable. But like I'm sure one of us will win.

"So now when you're ready, head back to the cabin and head up the cliff where I'll be waiting to announce the first challenge, to kickstart the season!" Chris announces before leaving the Main Lodge.

The screen then cuts to black, just before "To be continued" could be read in big bold white writing...


End file.
